


Feminine Charms

by spaceboinate



Category: Suite Life on Deck
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cody gets badly sick near the end, Fluff, It sounds gay but its not, OOC, Sickfic, Well maybe a little, cross-dressing, no angst for once gasp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: Zack and Cody make a bet, London gets involved and somehow Cody ends up the bigger winner - though Zack gets what he wants too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I have other fics going on but hear me out I recently got back into this aND I LOVE THE TWINS SO MUCh they're really cute??? like god damn  
> Also everyone's probably OOC, this is my first Suite Life fic after all.  
> Criticism is welcomed :)

"Man, remember when you dressed up as a girl for that pagaent queen?" Zack mused, staring out into the sea ahead. The two brothers were both taking a time out, Cody because he was still getting over a cold he had previously (he wasnt one to get over them lightly) and Zack because he was secretly worried about his brother. Cody was the type to overwork himself, after all. "Who knew you actually fooled everyone."

"Because as a little kid, it's easy to fool everyone into thinking I'm a girl," Cody huffed, leaning on his arms. His head was slightly pounding, but it was something he could ignore. He had to look convincing enough so that Zack would let him get back to studying. "I don't look girly now, Zack. I'm a man!"

The older twin rolled his eyes, staring at his younger brother. "Dude, I reckon you could probably even convince Mr Moseby that you're some random chic who just got on. He'd probably believe you too, actually. And every guy on here would be totally convinced that you're a new girl. You look like one even dressed as your dorky self." he commented, raising his eyebrows. It was true, Cody was the more effeminate one. While Zack was muscular, Cody was more frail and lanky. His figure could fit a dress well and his hair was quite long. Not as long as it used to be, but still long. He kept it well groomed too, while Zack styled his to look boyishly messy.

Cody stared back, an embarrassed blush making its way onto his face. He turned to completely to face his older brother, hands on his hips. "I could not, Zack. And I know that look, don't even think about it."

"No, no. Hear me out," Zack began, hands up in an 'I'm innocent' gesture. "Lets make a bet- we dress you up, properly, and you go around for a week in different outfits. If you're found out, then I'll help hook you up properly with Bailey  and admit I was wrong.  If you're not, and prove me right, then you have actually relax and sleep off that cold that I know you still have." he proposed, watching as Cody's expression shifted from surprised, to annoyed, to contemplative in under a minute. The guy could be really quick when he wanted to be.

The younger Martin thought it over. On the one hand, he'd get Bailey (everyone knows that Zack is the twin who knows how to get girls), but if Zack was right, which he wasn't, then that'd basically mean no extra studying. He stared a little longer, Zack's face never once changing from the determined - and was that worry? - expression it held. He sighed. "Fine, okay. You're on. But how am I gonna look like a girl? We don't own any girls clothes."

Zack grinned, and Cody instantly worried for his sanity. "Dude, we have London. She still owes us, now come on! We have a week to plan!" he exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Cody's wrist and pulling him after him.

* * *

"You're doing what?" London squeaked, looking between the two twins. Zack was grinning, while Cody was glaring at the floor, his face red. "So Cody's gonna be a girl, and you want my help?"

"Yup. You still owe us for babysitting Ivana. Plus, you're the only one who can help us and know about this!"

"Fine. So what do I need to do then?"

Zack hummed, looking Cody up and down before turning back to London, who looked oddly in thought. She had matured a bit after coming onto the ship. She was still the air-headed girl they loved, but she thought a lot more. Zack was honestly proud of her change. "Well... You need to help us plan an outfit each day for a week for Cody. And you need to help us style him to look a little more girlish. Plus, we kinda need clothes."

"So..." London blinked, before her entire face lit up. "Shopping!? I can take you two shopping? Yay!" she squealed, clapping her hands. "Dont worry, you came to the right girl. We're gonna make you look like the cutest rich girl! After me, of course."

"But-" Cody began, finally looking up at them both. "Wont it be a bit costly?"

London scoffed, flipping her hair. "Don't worry, silly. I'm rich! And besides, I can always get rid of them after!" she said, clicking her fingers. "First things first, you'll have to shave your legs and get your face cleaned! I can ask my stylists to help with that."

"I kinda... Already shave my legs," Cody mumbled, pulling his jeans up to show. Both London and Zack blinked, staring at him. With the way they were looking, he started feeling uncomfortable. "What?"

"You shave?" they both asked, incredulous.

"Dude, that is the most girlish thing ever! I told you that you were such a girl!"

"Wow, I'm impressed Cody."

Cody huffed, crossing his arms. "Shut up, I just don't like how dirty they hairs get." he said, pouting. After a moment, he instead looked up at London. "So I don't need to shave, what else is there?"

London hummed in thought, tapping her finger to her head in what the twins assumed was her thinking action.  "Well... I can teach you how to do makeup. And you'll have to get a wig too, which I can get for you easy! You'll have to come shopping with me though, I don't think even I can see what would suit you best."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Hate to break it to ya, but the shops here kinda suck and theres no way we can shop secretly, everyone will know if they see me and Cody in there."

"No silly, we can take daddy's helicopter to another city for a day. Moseby will let me take you two if I tell him that you'll be gone for a day." London pointed out, smiling at them. "Besides! I wanna go shopping for myself too, duh."

The twins looked at each other, then back at her. They blinked, before a grin appeared on both their faces. "Thank you London!"

**Author's Note:**

> h/c that cody martin totally shaves his legs


End file.
